Os Beijos da Besta na Caverna de Ossos
by paulalirio-desativada
Summary: SLASH! Foi assim que aconteceu. Começou com pesadelos e beijos e brigas. E a besta cinza na caverna de ossos.


**Título:** Os Beijos da Besta na Caverna de Ossos

**Autora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta:** Rachelismos (Obrigada :3)

**Classificação:** R**  
Personagens:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situaçõescriadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Avisos:** Brigas, insanidade e beijos. / Espero que goste, Carine. Fiz o melhor que pude. / Citações da música _Retrato em Preto e Branco_, de Chico Buarque.

**N/A: **Fic feita para a Carine (La Kariin) para o Amigo Oculto da Potter Slash Fics. :3

* * *

**Os Beijos da Besta na Caverna de Ossos**

*

_Eu trago o peito tão marcado de lembranças do passado e você sabe a razão._

*

**Um.**

*

Foi assim que aconteceu.

Começou com pesadelos.

Era uma caverna escura, com cheiro de musgo e lama. Malfoy gritava para Harry se abaixar, mas Harry não conseguia se mover.

O chão tremeu e ossos humanos começaram a cair, como chuva. Uma besta enorme de pêlo cinza corria na direção de Harry e ele estava imóvel.

Então a imagem da besta desaparecia e lá estava Malfoy caído, o peito aberto jorrando sangue, o rosto pintado de vermelho, lágrimas e lama.

As mãos de Harry tremiam enquanto ele tentava inutilmente manter Malfoy vivo e inteiro.

- Eu sabia que você causaria minha morte, Potter. – ele murmurava, cuspindo sangue.

Às vezes a besta voltava e arrastava o corpo imóvel de Malfoy para um canto escuro e Harry não conseguia fazer nada para impedir. Às vezes, Harry era forçado a acabar com a dor de Malfoy. E às vezes.

Às vezes a besta era Harry.

E ele acordava suando frio e o rosto molhado, a imagem de Malfoy morrendo assombrando a sua mente.

*

Foi assim que aconteceu.

Malfoy e Harry trabalhavam no mesmo andar no Ministério da Magia. Harry era o responsável pela Força de Operações Mágicas Especiais, que lidava com situações mágicas de alto risco e Malfoy era o responsável pelo Batalhão de Operações Contra Magia Negra. E muitas vezes as duas equipes precisavam trabalhar juntas. Da maneira mais civilizada possível.

E para eles, a maneira mais civilizada possível era o mesmo que não brigar na frente dos outros. E quando não havia ninguém para testemunhar, eles brigavam, gritavam, discutiam e, em ocasiões particularmente tensas, trocavam azarações. Eles discordavam de tudo. E era impossível ignorar a tensão e raiva que sentiam um pelo outro.

E então, depois de uma operação desastrosa, Harry socou Malfoy. E Malfoy revidou. Eles trocaram socos até que seus dedos estivessem doloridos e sangrentos.

Brigar com Malfoy era fácil.

*

Foi assim que aconteceu.

Antes de encerrar a reunião das equipes, Malfoy fez um comentário engraçado sobre a vida pessoal do Ministro da Magia. Ele era bom com sarcasmo. Harry ainda estava rindo e Malfoy ainda estava com aquele sorriso de lado que ele usava para substituir a risada quando os Aurores se retiraram.

Os dentes de Malfoy eram absurdamente brancos para alguém que bebia tanto café tão forte. E, de repente, Harry queria saber que gosto tinha sua boca. Seria muito fácil se inclinar e beijar Malfoy. E foi o que ele fez.

Harry se apoiou na quina na mesa e o beijou.

Era um beijo de criança. Um beijo que se dá a alguém com quem você tenha intimidade, casto e suave. Harry encostou os lábios secos nos de Malfoy e pressionou de leve.

Malfoy reagiu como se estivesse indignado. Levantou apressado da cadeira e empurrou Harry, que, por instinto, empurrou de volta. Malfoy o observava em choque, olhos arregalados e quase furiosos. E dessa vez o beijo não é tão casto. Malfoy o segurou pela nuca, Harry podia sentir suas unhas finas arranhando a pele, e o beijou. E a mente de Harry ficou completamente repleta de Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy.

Sua boca não tinha só gosto de café, tinha gosto de açúcar e Harry agarrou as vestes de Malfoy para se manter em pé. Era intenso, como se um monstro sinistro e faminto tivesse acordado dentro de Harry.

_Às vezes a besta era Harry._

Harry se afastou de vez, assustado.

Malfoy o observava, parecendo bêbado e furioso. Rosto pálido corado e boca vermelha. Era o tipo de expressão que normalmente faria Harry voltar a beijar, a querer mais, mas, então, só serviu para fazer Harry lembrar de Malfoy morto em seu sonho, o peito aberto e a culpa.

Antes que Harry pudesse reagir, Malfoy ajeitou suas vestes amassadas e se retirou da sala de reunião.

E então eles passaram uma semana se evitando.

*

Foi assim que aconteceu.

Naquela semana, todas as noites, Harry sonhou com a besta, que beijava Draco, antes de devorá-lo.

*

**Dois.**

*

Foi assim que aconteceu.

Era o aniversário de Harry e, por todo o dia, pessoas do ministério apareciam no escritório dele para dar os parabéns e até presentes. Ele nunca foi o maior fã de atenção, mas era bom ver as pessoas que o reconheciam pelo trabalho que ele fez e não pela marca que o fez famoso.

Era estranho, claro, que algumas pessoas interrompessem a reunião semanal apenas para cumprimentá-lo.

- Você não acha estranho quando as pessoas agem feito crianças imaturas apenas para te desejar um feliz aniversário? – Malfoy perguntou, num tom levemente impaciente, quando a reunião havia acabado e os dois estavam juntos no elevador.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu, olhando para qualquer coisa, menos Malfoy. – Acho que é estranho.

- Não sei se interpreto isso como falsa modéstia ou patetice.

Harry riu.

- Estou surpreso de você não ter interpretado isso como uma patética tentativa de falsa modéstia. – disse.

Malfoy abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido quando o elevador parou de vez, fazendo Harry derrubar os papéis de suas mãos.

- Que diabos...? – começou, mas foi interrompido pela voz do elevador.

"Por culpa de uma pequena falha na segurança, todos os elevadores foram paralisados. Desculpe o incômodo. O Ministério da Magia agradece."

- Não sei se é muito esperto prender o Chefe da Força de Operações Mágicas Especiais e o Chefe do Batalhão de Operações Contra Magia Negra no elevador quando há uma falha na segurança. – Harry comentou, reunindo os papéis do chão.

- É o Ministério da Magia, Potter. – Malfoy falou, cruzando os braços. – Ninguém aqui é exatamente famoso pelas idéias geniais.

Harry sorriu.

- Tem razão. – respondeu.

Eles não ficaram mais do que cinco minutos presos, em completo silêncio, antes de Malfoy suspirar irritado e dizer:

- Quanto tempo mais vamos ficar aqui? Tenho coisas a fazer!

- Não se preocupe, Malfoy. – Harry respondeu. – Não vou te atacar.

- Cale a boca.

- O quê? Você realmente acha que vou te atacar? – Harry perguntou, verdadeiramente surpreso. – Malfoy, não vou te atacar. Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu semana passada, eu...

- Cale a boca. Cale a boca. Apenas... Cale a boca. – Malfoy murmurou, mordaz, antes de puxar Harry pela gola das vestes e o beijar com força, sua língua invadindo a boca de Harry, tomando e domando.

Harry o segurou pelos cabelos e respondeu ao beijo com tanta veemência quanto Malfoy. Ele mordia e lambia e podia sentir o corpo dele esquentar só com a intensidade do beijo.

Então o elevador voltou a se mover e os dois se separaram. Malfoy estreitou os olhos e então socou Harry bem no meio do peito.

- Feliz Aniversário. – disse, quando a porta do elevador abriu, antes de sair.

*

Foi assim que aconteceu.

Naquela noite, Malfoy lutou violentamente contra a besta, antes de desistir e aceitar ser beijado antes de ser devorado.

*

**Três.**

*

Foi assim que aconteceu.

O Ministério recebeu alertas sobre atividades de um possível grupo a favor da magia negra num casarão abandonado. Harry e Malfoy deveriam entrar antes, fazer uma verificação antes de dar o sinal para o resto da equipe entrar. Só que a casa estava realmente abandonada. Malfoy reconheceu uma dezena de objetos de magia negra, mas estavam tão cobertos de poeira que não havia possibilidade terem sido usados nos últimos meses.

Com muito cuidado, a equipe recolheu todos os objetos encontrados e sobrou para Malfoy e Harry catalogarem e registrarem as peças antes de entregá-las aos Inomináveis.

- Eu não acredito que estamos sozinhos numa sala fechada... de novo. – Harry sorriu, esperando uma reação de Malfoy.

- Qual é o seu problema, Potter? – Malfoy perguntou, colocando o que parecia ser um ovo de prata, dentro de uma caixa de madeira. – Cale a boa e trabalhe. Me deixe em paz e eu te deixo em paz.

Harry respirou fundo. Não sabia exatamente como reagir com Malfoy, que uma hora era intenso, outra frio.

- Não dá. Desde que comecei a sonhar com você, fiquei intrigado. – Harry comentou e quase imediatamente, quis retirar o que disse.

- O quê? Que diabos é o seu problema? – Malfoy sibilou, obviamente horrorizado. – Você sonha comigo? Você _sonha_ comigo?

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Malfoy continuou.

- Não. Não. Não quero saber. Não fale mais nada. – ele disse, irritado. – Apenas me deixe em paz.

E Harry continuou sentado e calado.

Não disse mais nada, nem mesmo duas horas depois, quando Malfoy urrou, irritadiço, pegou o vidro de nanquim e jogou contra a parede, despedaçando e deixando uma enorme mancha preta no papel de parede. Harry não disse nada, nem mesmo quando Malfoy montou no seu colo e o beijou, puxando seus cabelos e esfregando seu corpo no de Harry. Nem disse nada quando Malfoy enfiou as mãos dentro de suas calças.

Harry não falou mais nada até se encontrar em casa, a boca dolorida de tanto ser mordida e beijada, as calças sujas de sêmen e o sentimento de fúria e excitação que a memória de Malfoy trazia.

Ele não disse nada.

*

Foi assim que aconteceu.

Harry era a besta mais uma vez. Malfoy tinha uma adaga na mão e enquanto Harry o devorava, Malfoy o apunhalava sem parar, até lhe atingir o coração. E então os dois morriam juntos, furiosa e silenciosamente.

*

**Quatro.**

*

Foi assim que aconteceu.

- Você não acha que deveríamos conversar? – Harry perguntou, depois de entrar no escritório de Malfoy e fechar a porta atrás de si. – Sabe, sobre o que aconteceu?

- Não. – Malfoy respondeu, tirando a varinha do bolso e apontando para Harry. – E se você chegar perto de mim, eu vou te azarar.

- Ah, Malfoy. Não estou aqui para te atacar. – Harry disse, sem se importar com a varinha apontada para ele e, com calma, se aproximando de Malfoy. – Lembre-se que das três vezes, duas foram começadas por você.

- Isso não é verdade e você não tem como provar. – Malfoy respondeu, queixo erguido.

Harry riu. Estavam a dois passos de distância e Malfoy começou a se afastar. Harry sabia que não tinha para onde fugir, porque mal Malfoy se moveu, ele bateu as pernas de encontro com a escrivaninha.

- Ai, merda. – ele sibilou.

- Eu só quero conversar com você, Malfoy.

- Olha, Potter, eu entendo. Sou provavelmente a criatura mais perfeita que você já viu na vida, mas isso é assédio sexual!

- Eu repito. Duas vezes! Você quem começou duas vezes! – Harry respondeu, mas estava tão próximo de Malfoy que podia notar o quão branca e limpa era sua pele. Não havia manchas ou marcas, apenas um pequeno sinal do lado direito do rosto, tão pequeno que Harry nunca teria notado se não estivesse observando, e rugas de concentração entre as suas sobrancelhas.

E, de repente, Harry queria. Queria tudo e qualquer coisa e Malfoy. O gosto de Malfoy, a pele a língua, tudo.

- Potter... – Malfoy murmurou.

- Malfoy. – Harry respondeu, antes de se inclinar e beijá-lo.

Foi Harry quem começou, mas foi Malfoy quem tomou as rédeas. Sentou-se na mesa e envolveu Harry com suas pernas, antes de rosnar e atacar sua boca, faminto. Era demais para Harry. Era como acordar um monstro, adrenalina pulsando e o corpo todo em chamas, como o momento antes de um duelo, como antes de se jogar em um abismo. Inevitável.

A boca de Malfoy tinha gosto de café e uísque e _Malfoy_, e seu pescoço cheirava a perfume, mas não tinha gosto de perfume.

Harry abriu suas vestes e mordeu seu pescoço, seu ombro, enquanto Malfoy repetia seu nome como um mantra, como se implorasse e comandasse ao mesmo tempo.

- Potter, Potter Potter, _Potter_...

Ele repetia seu mantra até quando Harry se ajoelhou entre suas pernas e abriu suas calças e o tomou na boca, com uma sensação de fome e urgência assustadora. Malfoy encravava suas unhas na nuca de Harry e arranhava seus ombros e braços, puxava seu cabelo até que os olhos dele ficassem cheios de lágrimas, e Harry sabia que ele queria deixar marcas que iriam arder e queimar. E ele não se importava.

Ele queria mais.

*

Foi assim que aconteceu.

A besta cinza dormia no fundo da caverna, despreocupada. Malfoy não estava à vista, mas o focinho e as patas da besta estavam manchados de sangue e Harry ainda estava sem conseguir se mover.

*

**Cinco.**

*

Foi assim que aconteceu.

O plano era simples. Ninguém entraria na caverna sozinho. As duas equipes se separariam em equipes de quatro ou cinco. Não poderiam aparatar dentro da caverna. O uso de magia era restrito porque não tinham como saber que tipo de magia acionaria seus gatilhos e armadilhas.

A caverna era escura, com cheiro de musgo e lama, mas o chão era seco e empoeirado. O silêncio seria absoluto, se não fosse pelo som das respirações. Harry, Malfoy e dois outros aurores caminhavam devagar, atentos à absolutamente tudo.

A sensação de terror, aos poucos, tomava conta de Harry e ele esperava que, a qualquer momento, uma besta enorme e cinza surgisse para matar Malfoy.

E então o chão começou a tremer. Mas nenhum osso caiu, apenas pedras. Enormes e pesadas, caindo do topo da caverna e atingindo o chão como bombas.

- Corram! – Harry gritou, mas Malfoy não estava correndo rápido o suficiente. Harry olhou para cima e Harry só teve tempo de empurrar Malfoy o mais longe possível, antes que uma pedra caísse, derrubando Harry de barriga no chão. O som dos ossos quebrando era quase tão alto quanto o das pedras e Harry apagou antes que a dor o fizesse gritar.

*

Foi assim que aconteceu.

Harry acordou com a voz de Hermione.

- Vamos pegar chá. Quer? – ela perguntou.

- Não. – veio a resposta de Malfoy.

Harry ouviu Hermione suspirar, e Ron murmurar alguma coisa, antes de ouvir a porta fechar.

Quando abriu os olhos, Malfoy estava encostado na parede, os braços cruzados e uma expressão de eterna irritação no rosto.

- Há quanto tempo estou apagado? – Harry perguntou.

- Dois dias. – Malfoy respondeu, com o mesmo tom de raiva, mas seu rosto demonstrava puro e simples alívio. – Você esteve apagado por dois dias.

- E você esteve aqui esse tempo todo?

- Por que você faz isso? – Malfoy perguntou, descruzando os braços e partindo para cima de Harry como se fosse socá-lo. – Por que você precisa se arriscar para salvar os outros? Quer morrer? Quer chamar atenção? Qual é o seu problema?

- Quando sonho com você... Sonho com você morrendo. Sonho que você está morrendo numa caverna escura, e eu não faço nada para impedir. – Harry respirou fundo. – Eu fiz o que fiz porque não queria mais ver você morrer.

- Você é tão estúpido. – Malfoy murmurou, segurando o rosto de Harry. – Estou vivo. E se você fizer uma besteira dessas de novo, juro que te mato.

Malfoy encarava Harry com uma expressão aberta e decidida, pupilas dilatadas e. E cinza. E ele parecia imóvel, quase sem respirar. E então Harry entendeu. O pânico, aquilo que o consumia e o torturava. A idéia de que tudo pode se resolver se apenas ele beijasse Malfoy mais uma vez, o tocasse mais uma vez, mais um pouco, mais. Mais.

Era o fim da sanidade. Era a besta que queria devorar Malfoy. Amor. Era ridículo e poético e Harry sentia vontade de rir.

Mas ele beijou Malfoy. De boca aberta, sem inibição. Apenas levantou o corpo e beijou. Malfoy não se surpreendeu, apenas deu espaço para Harry tomar e roubar o que queria.

E Harry entendeu, de repente e lentamente, que Malfoy.

Draco.

Que Draco conhecia a besta.

*

Foi assim que aconteceu.

E não havia caverna, nem bestas, nem sangue, nem culpa, nem insanidade.

Só Malfoy e Potter.

Foi assim que aconteceu, sim.

*

_O que é que eu posso contra o encanto desse amor que eu nego tanto, evito tanto e que, no entanto, volta sempre a enfeitiçar._

*

**Fim**


End file.
